


Una sonrisa juvenil

by Lektra



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: F/M, Heartache, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-10 10:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lektra/pseuds/Lektra
Summary: No sabe cuándo ni cómo, pero es consciente de sus sentimientos por Seis y sabe que "lealtad" (kanji grabado en el tantou que le regaló Seis) significa también hacer sacrificios.





	Una sonrisa juvenil

Espero que disfrutéis leyéndolo tanto como he disfrutado escribiéndolo.

Spoilers :1x19 Promesas,promesas;2x15 La familia de Holiday

Una sonrisa juvenil.

Aunque quería culpar a Holiday, era incapaz. Ella no tenía la culpa de que su hermana se hubiera convertido en un EVO, y tampoco podía culparla por querer verla como humana otra vez, pero cuando la escuché decir que hacía falta invertir la polaridad de la máquina temblé. Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo y durante un momento perdí la concentración que necesitaba para mantener a la hermana de la doctora dentro de la máquina hasta que me dijera que me apartara.  
En otras circunstancias hubiera propuesto esperar y adaptar la máquina en Providence, pero no había tiempo. Si no conseguíamos que se curara en ese momento, Blanco mandaría que la encerraran en una jaula en el mejor de los casos. Lo más probable es que la mataran como a una alimaña.

Las espadas de Seis podían formar un campo magnético que invertiría la polaridad del circuito y la hermana de la doctora podría curarse, pero alguien debía mantenerlas en el sitio hasta que el proceso se completara. Yo no podía porque estaba manteniendo al EVO en su sitio y Holiday debía manejar la máquina. El único que quedaba libre era Seis y sabía que lo haría aun a riesgo de su propia vida.

Cuando escuché la orden empujé al EVO dentro de la máquina y me alejé. Miré a Seis a los ojos. Le supliqué con la mirada que lo dejara, que no siguiera adelante con eso, pero se trataba de la hermana de Holiday y por la doctora Seis daría la vida si fuera necesario, por verla feliz. El estómago se me contrajo ante ese pensamiento. Los celos perforándome lentamente. Aun así no podía culpar a Holiday. Aunque quisiera ocupar el lugar de Seis, una vez iniciado el proceso no podía interrumpirlo. Sentí que el tiempo pasaba a cámara lenta.

-¡Seis! ¡Para!- Él me ignoró por completo.

-¿Está funcionando?- Preguntó a la doctora.

-Sí.-A pesar del riesgo para sí mismo, ante la respuesta de la doctora, mantuvo la posición.

La máquina parecía que no iba a terminar su trabajo nunca, pero entonces vi a Seis caer inerte en la parte superior de la máquina. Subí inmediatamente a por él. Lo tomé con mis manos robóticas y lo dejé en manos de Holiday. El simbolismo de la situación me abrumó. Bajé otra vez y la puerta se abrió frente a mí. En su interior estaba una chica castaña inconsciente. La saqué de ahí y me giré a darle la noticia a Holiday y vi cómo el mundo se me derrumbaba. Seis no respiraba y la doctora le estaba haciendo la RCP sin mucho resultado. Por primera vez desde que comenzó todo culpé a Holiday.

Entonces Seis tosió y me di cuenta de que había estado reteniendo el aliento. Tomé una profunda bocanada de aire. El aire se me escapó de los pulmones de nuevo cuando vi que Holiday se inclinaba para besarlo.  
La hermana de Holiday recuperó en ese momento el conocimiento, a un segundo de que sus labios hicieran contacto, y llamó a su hermana. Ella se separó y se levantó para abrazar a su hermana.  
Me giré incapaz de mirar a Seis o a Holiday. Si miraba a uno iba a ver lo dolido que me sentía y se daría cuenta de cómo me sentía, si no lo sabía ya, y si la miraba a ella me iba a costar esconder los celos. Me marché de ahí sin esperar a nadie.  
Una vez en mi habitación saqué del cajón la caja donde estaba el tantou que me regaló Seis y lo saqué de la vaina. Vi el kanji (lealtad y devoción) y me recordé a mí mismo que aunque no me quisiera de la manera en la que yo lo quería, siempre estaría a mi lado. Nuestros destinos unidos para lo bueno y lo malo. El sabor agridulce de aquella realidad me hizo sentirme inseguro. Decidí guardar tan dentro de mí como fuera posible aquellos sentimientos y tratar de seguir adelante, a su lado, aunque tuviera que verlo con una mujer.

Al día siguiente me encontré con la hermana de la doctora camino al laboratorio. Beberly era una chica simpática y pensé que podría intentarlo. Quizá con un poco de ayuda externa sería capaz de controlar mis sentimientos. Con el tiempo, con suerte, esperaba que se apaciguaran.  
Estuvimos dando vuelvas por toda la base y no recuerdo haber reído nunca tanto como lo hice con ella. Al cabo de unas cuantas horas fuimos al laboratorio de Holiday y vi a Seis hablando con ella. Su sonrisa era una espada de doble filo. No recordaba haberlo visto nunca tan feliz como cuando la miraba a ella. Una sonrisa tímida se escurría de su férreo control sobre sus expresiones.

Mientras Beberly hablaba con su hermana yo me acerqué a Seis.  
-Después de haber conocido a Beberly creo haber comprendido que Holiday es un poco mayor para mí.-Bromeé con una sonrisa, temiendo que Seis viera tras la máscara.- Y así tendrás el camino libre, sin tenerme en medio interponiéndome entre Holiday y tú.  
No le di tiempo a responder. Me di la vuelta, me acerqué a Beberly y le ofrecí mi brazo. Le sonreí. Ella me tomó del brazo y mientras caminábamos fuera del laboratorio me susurró al oído.

-Muchas gracias, Rex. No debe ser fácil para ti…

-Tu hermana es una preciosidad, pero es demasiado mayor para mí. Y tú eres una chica increíble.-La interrumpí con una sonrisa algo forzada. Ella continuó de todos modos.

-… hacerte a un lado para que Seis esté con mi hermana.

Una chica que apenas me conocía había visto a través de mí. ¿Seis lo sabría y para evitar herirme lo había estado ignorando? Ella parecía poder leerme el pensamiento.

-Seis no sospecha nada, y por mí no se ha de enterar.

La miré profundamente agradecido y antes de salir definitamente del laboratorio, y renunciar a Seis, me giré. Lo vi sonriéndola, invitándola a cenar. Lo vi ofreciéndole el brazo. Dolió un poco menos que esa sonrisa juvenil, tan poco habitual en él, no estuviera dedicada a mí. Quise odiar a Holiday, pero era incapaz de odiar aquello que hacía tan feliz a aquel cuyo destino estaba ligado al mío.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic fue publicado previamente en fanfiction.net por mí.


End file.
